RolePlaying
by UndercoverGleek
Summary: Quinn and Rachel want to spice up their sex life. They devise a competion where for two weeks each girl must come up with 7 roleplays and give them to the other. Winner gets to be on top for a month. M for Smut Smut and more Smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey hey hey! So this is my 3rd fanfic I have posted today. Yay boredom :) So this is basicallly a Faberry smut fanfic. I don't know how many chapters there will be or some of the plot but I will think about it. There is no smut in this sorry. Enjoy either way. Love you guys Bye!

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel lay breathless under the covers, sweat drenching them. Rachel turned towards her lover and outlined Quinn's nipple. Quinn giggled at the brunette and leaned into Rachel. The girls lightly kissed, their lips meeting for a couple seconds before breaking off. Quinn smiled and pushed into Rachel.<p>

"You know," Quinn said, "you never look better than after sex." Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment and backed off from the blonde. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Q, I feel like we're in a rut," Rachel replied, "I mean, yes I love to make love to you but... we just don't spice it up." Quinn moved closer the brunette.

"Well, what do you want to do?," she asked.

"I want to roleplay," Rachel said. Quinn stared at Rachel in shock. Rachel hardly was spontatous, so having her say she wanted to dress up for sex was a shocking annoucement.

"Well, how about we make it a competion," Quinn responded. Rachel looked at the blonde in confusion.

"I'm listening," she whispered.

"For two weeks, we come up with an idea for a roleplay and each day one of us gives the other a good time,' Quinn continued, "the person who gave the other the most shocking and sexual time wins."

"What do you win?," Rachel asked.

"How about being on top for a month," Quinn said. Rachel's eyes lit up. Quinn knew that despite being extremely innocent, Rachel loved to munipulate her. Earlier, Rachel had found great joy in watching Quinn cum around her fingers. Now with the fact that she might get to have this for a month, Quinn knew Rachel would want to win. "Deal?," she asked.

"Deal," Rachel said. And with that, the roleplay games were on.

* * *

><p>AN Ok that's chapter 1. I know it sucks but it will get better I promise. Alert, favorite, and review. Also tell me what roleplays each girl should od. I need 7 for each and for Quinn I have 3 and Rachel I have 3 so I need help. Love you guys bye.


	2. A Message from Me

**This is not a chapter**

**This Will Be Taken Down Soon**

A Message From The UndercoverGleek ;)

Hi guys! How is everyone doing? It's been so long since I've updated. Did you miss me? You know what forget that.

So your all wondering "Gleek, where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for a new chapter of Maid in manhattten, or Roleplaying, or Fireworks, or whatever you guys read for a month. What happened?"

Well, I have had alot of drama in my life since the big weekend where I made like 7 stories and updated the others. I have been more stressed than I ever have been because of school, home, and friends along with 3 new accounts, new stories, and helping my bestie with her utube account.

I have felt so bad when I kept not updating for week after week and I have 0 time on school days. Except when its short like this.

This is basically an apology to all the people who alerted and favorited all of the stories. Its horrible to think that people have been waiting patiently for new chapters, especially for the 44 RolePlaying people and the 80th Hunger Games people who I have been setting aside for a while and the Fireworks people who are going for a month and a half.

So I'm going to make it up to all of you. I'll update alot tomorrow, saturday, and sunday, even if the chapters suck ass. Sorry aspergers. ;)

Also, I will keep posted on PM, so if you want to rant about me not posting in FOREVER, be my guest. Im open for buisness in the PM department.

I have 2 stories coming out probably this weekend: The Irish and the Bully, which is a Irishofsky fanfic (blame a user not me,) and 100 pairings, 100 songs, 100 fanfics, which is a 100 chapter songfic with 100 pairingd (duh) If you want to give me ideas for them, Im free at PM so go ahead.

I am so so sorry for putting you guys off. I promise it wont happen agian.

I love all you guys and Ill see u this weekend. Love you bye!

UndercoverGleek ;)


	3. Another Message From Whitney

Hello guys! I am so glad to see you guys again! Did you miss me?

***Angry Troll*: Hell no.**

Yeah I thought so.

Well I am very sorry for my absence. I have just been extremely busy with the number of stories I have and how much pressure I'm under to make you guys happy while trying to fit in at school is a tough job.

I just really hope you guys don't hate me for it. I am sorry for being a unreliable updater and for all the mistakes I have made, in my stories or in general on the site.

I hope we can just start on a clean slate and get back to what we all do best: reading fanfics.

So I have some things to share:

I now have a laptop, which means A) A better chance of my mom never finding out about this, and B) I will have better spelling, grammar, etc. in my stories.

Since I have one week left of Christmas break, I will be writing my ass off. No more distractions. PM (or if you're a anon review) me today or the following week my top priorities so that I can get those done ASAP.

I am starting 2 new stories, ugh. I know 18 stories isn't enough? But these are really good ideas. Well in my head. The first one that will be up soon is Fairytale, which is basically the glee kids in your favorite fairy tales, like Beauty and the Beats, Snow White, and Cinderella. The other is the working titled "Beautiful" which is basically a one-shot based on the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera and the music video for it. If you are interested in these stories, please Author alert me.

I have started a community for all the Rory/OC fanfics. If you want to be part of the staff, please PM me.

I want to give a quick shot out to my new friends Ashley and Claudia, who are writers on the site. Their accounts, GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany and I'mInLoveWithACriminal, really need some help since only a few people have checked hem out. I would really appreciate it if you go to their accounts (GPTMB is strictly smut while IILWAC is non-glee) and help them out. They currently each have one story up, Ashley has a prompt story with 100 chapters in the process, while Claudia's is a SYOT Hunger Games one.

Sixth and final, I want to say thank you to my wolf pack (yes I'm calling you that, so what. I'm still a rock star!) which is everyone who has supported me over the last couple months and has stuck by me no matter what. There are too many to name but everyone, with an account or not, has made a difference in my day by just saying I like your story, please continue. Those little things make me extremely confident that maybe my dreams of becoming a writer will come true because people like my stuff. I really appreciate it.

So thank you all. I promise to get started tonight on your requests. See you tonight guys. Love you all Bye!

~Whitney The UndercoverGleek ;) (This is going to be my new ender for every story now)


End file.
